Prince Merlin of Layton
by itsmyturnintheTARDIS
Summary: Their lives have been suffocating the last few With a new threat or attack around every corner The Knights of the Round Table and Merlin need to get out and try to find normal But when three knights show up and Merlin is outed as a Prince will they ever have normal again?
1. Chapter 1

"Father no." demanded a very serious looking Prince Merlin. King Troy looked at his son. Merlin was 17 now and his little boy was looking more and more like his mother everyday. His bright blue eyes now held fierce protectiveness of his kingdom. "I will not run away like a coward. I will fight in this battle and show Delta that the kingdom of Layton is not to be messed with!" The King sighed he knew Merlin would not give in easily, not when his people are in danger. Delta, a mad sorceress, had come to the kingdom with intentions to attack. Though her plan is odd. Troy has known that Merlin is Emres since they day he was born and all the druids on his council rejoiced their king. Delta thinks she can harness his powers if she were to kill him.

Running a large hand through his black hair Troy looked at his son. "She wishes to kill you. Delta only wants to kill you and steal her magic." Merlin's hands curled even tighter in to fists. "I wont let her then. I will not run and leave you all here to die." He growled out. "Our knights are the best and I have no doubt that they can win. She has placed the spell over her army as well. If one of them were to kill you, your magic would still go to her. I can not risk it." The king's voice left no room for arguments.

Defeated Merlin's shoulders slumped. "Fine I will leave the kingdom. But were do I go?" blue eyes now swimming with fear. Troy had seen that look when Merlin was first sent into battle. How could merlin have changed so much yet not at all? "Go as far as you think wise. Find someplace, live there in till we can come get you. I don't want you to go alone but I fear sending you with knights will make it to obvious that you are hiding something. So take Hunith with you. Don't tell anyone who you really are. We can't have Delta come after you." Hunith was Merlin's caretaker when he was younger. She still cares for the boy like he was her own son. Especially when Merlin's mother, hunith's best friend, died when he was 9 after bandits attacked her on one of her horse rides. Merlin nodded. "Ok. I will go. Just try to find me when this is all over." Troy pulled his son into a tight hug and placed a kiss to his hair. "I will my son, now go."

They have been hunting. Arthur really needed to just get out of the castle for a few days and hunt. Being King is a whole lot more work then being a prince. He has a new level of respect for his father. Arthur, Merlin, and the king's most trusted knights have been in the forest for two days now. Breathing in the sweat smell of open air Arthur lays back against the log that has been serving as seating this evening. The fire is giving off a warm orange glow and just enough heat to warm the slightly cool spring night. All his friends, yes merlin is included in that, are resting against the logs by the fire to. "You know Princess, this was a great idea just coming out here for a few days. It's gotten to stuffy in the castle." Said the not so sober yet not so drunk Gwiane. "I agree. I love my sister but she has been unbearable these past few days with trying to get me to date someone. She feels I need a wife." Ellyn sighed from his spot on the ground.

A course of laughter rose from the knights and servant. Leon spoke up next. "She does realize that girls have to look at you for them to want to marry you right?" his laughter was just increased by a sharp kick of Ellyn's foot to his shin. Just as Ellyn was going to say something back a cry of battle was heard some paces away through the forest. Everyone was at attention eminently. "What was that?" asked Gwiane holding his sword in hand. Clanging of swords can also be heard in the distance. Arthur looked at all his knights, giving the signal to follow him and stay silent. Merlin stayed to the back of the group. Even though he could put Arthur to sham with a sword he needs to keep up appearances as a bumbiling country boy, not a trained prince. The trees started to thin out so Merlin knew they were heading into a clearing, but nothing could prepare him for this. Laid out across the clearing were about 10 were bandits but the others; the others light a flame of anger in his heart.

More then half the bodies wore capes of Layton. The signal, a sword thrust into crescent shape, splattered with blood. He knew that the knights were staring at him but he did not care. These were his men, HIS men. Slaughtered. He saw red as he tracked through the bodies checking for any survivors. "See if any of them are alive!" He ordered. No on not even Arthur disobeyed him. By the time they were done Merlin was just keeping a hold on his anger. Not one survivor. "Merlin, mate, are you ok?" Gwiane asked. He saw that his friend was beyond mad but he had no clue why. Merlin turned to look at him so fast Gwiane was sure his neck must of snapped. "I'm fine." No one got to say anything else, there was footsteps coming from their left. Everyone turned to look at the now arrivals. Merlin's heart sped up in his chest. Standing there were his three best friends. Sir Kyle, Sir Mathew, and Si Caleb. They had yet to notice him so they addressed Arthur and his knights. "Who the hell are you and what did you do!" Yelled Kyle, his shaggy blond hair falling over his blue eyes.

Mathew threw him a pointed look that clearly said shut up, before speaking. "What he means is who are you and what happened here. Sir Kyle, Caleb and I went for water a little while ago and come to see our whole party slaughtered." Mathew was tall just like the rest of the three. His soft brown hair swayed when he moved. Arthur looked at the three new knights and put away his sword. "I am King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot these are knights Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Ellyn. Then there is my manservant Merlin. Arthur gestured to the fuming prince. He noticed how dark Merlin's eyes have gotten and was about to say something when the three knights gasped. "Merlin! It's you!" Yelled an amazed Kyle. Mathew always the most respectful knight bowed his head slightly. Sire. You can't imagine how great it is to finally see you again!" Merlin looked at him. Camelot's finest noticed how his poster has changed from the goofy manservant to almost royal. "I wish it was of better terms. Slaughtered. MY MEN SLAUGHTERED at the hands of bandits. Sir Andrew was a great man and now look he is laying on the floor dead." Merlin shook his head trying to snap himself out of his anger. But after not seeing anything of your beloved kingdom for three years then the first thing of them you see is death, he can't stand that.

The second he saw the capes his heart clenched. He thought of it being one of his greatest friends, Kyle, Mathew, or Caleb. Oh Caleb, Merlin wanted to cry when he thought there was a chance of it being his best childhood friend who had grown to be so much more. Gwaine was about to go try and calm him down when Kyle caught his eye. He shook his head, obviously they had seen him like this before, where as the Knights of the Round Table have never seen him even a slight bit off. Percival noticed Kyle and Gwaine's little interaction and wondered why no one was stopping the tall brown haired knight named Caleb when he started over. "Merlin." The knight was soft spoken almost like he was specking to someone who was about to burst apart. Little did he know merlin was on that line, ready to fall over. Having seemed to know just what Merlin was thinking Caleb continued to speak. "Merlin, we are ok. Kyle's not hurt, Mathews not hurt-I'm not hurt." Blue eyes stared into green. The last part really seemed to be what was supposed to sink in.

Merlin was throwing himself into Caleb's waiting arms before he could stop himself. He felt like he was 16 again and Caleb had been taken while out on a patrol. Or when they were 14 and a visiting Prince tormented merlin for the lengths of his very long stay. Tears flowed down his face. "I-I just I was the- and my mind only let me think of one of you three being laying on that unforgiving ground. Then I remembered when we lost you for that week and I didn't think you were coming back." Sobs racked his body. Caleb just rested his cheek on merlin's raven hair and ran small circles down his back. "We're ok. I'm not going anywhere. Now come one let calm down so we can catch up because I want to hear all about what you have been up to." Everyone could hear the muffled laugh come from merlin as he shook his head into Caleb's shoulder. Merlin pulled away wiping his eyes on his blue tunic. "Well" he coughs. "That's one way of showing Arthur how princely I am." Arthur realized his mouth was set in a firm line. Merlin had never shown so much raw emotion and caring for him. You called him a girl every time he tried. A not very helpful voice in the back of his mind supplied. "Umm. Yes we should go back to our camp and Merlin can explain-this" he gestured to the three knight who stood in blue. "We will ride out from Camelot tomorrow morning and send people to-help." Arthur's eyes skidded over all the prone, lifeless bodies of Merlin's soldiers. Everyone seemed to understand and they solemnly walked back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites. I realized that in the last chapter my wording gave off the wrong ****impression. When I said the Caleb meant so much more to Merlin I meant as a brother, not that Merlin was in love with him. Sorry for the confusion. I changed the wording in that bit just to clear things up. Sorry! Well heres the next chapter!**

Once all the knights were sitting Arthur turned a slightly narrowed eye on Merlin. "So you want to tell me how you know these knights and why they called you sire?" Merlin sighed. He knew the truth would come out eventually but he just didn't know when. Camelot has become a second home to him and his friends, a second family. "Yeah, don't tell me I have two princesses now, do I?" asked Gwaine flashing his usual smirk. "You do. My full name is Prince Merlin of Layton. Oldest son of King Troy and the late Queen Mary." At the mention of their Queen the knights hung their heads. Arthur was astonished. He knew Merlin had magic, powerful one at that, but he was never told his bumbling manservant was a prince. He was brought out of his thoughts when Gwaine let out a whistle. "Shut up Gwiane." Muttered Leon looking slightly put out by their new discovery.

Percival looked at Merlin. "So you're a prince. Why didn't you tell anyone?" The Knights of the Round Table nodded in agreement. Sighing again merlin began his tale. "Well, 4 years ago a sorceress named Delta attacked my kingdom. She knew the prophecies that they druids had for me and wished to have my power for herself. Delta incanted herself and all her solders so that is any of them were to take my life all my power would go to her. My father feared for my life and refused to send me into battle." Arthur secretly wished his father had shone that much protectiveness over him but didn't voice his thoughts. Merlin continued. "Father also made it clear that I was to flee somewhere with my caretaker Hunith, who posed as my mother. He wanted to have me as far away from Delta as possible to keep me safe, for she would stop at nothing to have my power.

I never wanted to leave but my father left no room for augment. After my mother died at the hands Delta, he didn't want to give her a chance to take anything else from him. It was made clear to me that I would not tell a soul who I am, so that no one would find me. In Ealdor people were growing more and more suspicious towards me. Not only with my magic and the persecution of it." Arthur felt a twinge of guilt for his father's laws causing people like Merlin to have to hide who they are and fear if anyone knew the truth. "But also because if anyone knew I was a prince there was a chance Delta would find out and she would destroy anything to get to me. I didn't fear for myself, I feared for Hunith and my kingdom. If Delta found me Hunith would throw herself in the line of fire for me and I would not have that. And if my powers were taken my kingdom would be at Delta's mercy."

Ellyn looked at Merlin. He was amazed by this new discovery. All the knights found out about Merlin's magic when they last battled Morgana. Eventually they all accepted it but now hearing that he was a prince proved that he still wasn't telling them everything. "So you have knights?" he gestured to the three knights. "Oh yeah Merlin has a whole bunch of knights were just his favorite." smiled Kyle slapping Merlin on the back. Merlin just rolled his eyes. "I wondered why Gwaine seemed so familiar, its because you to are so much a like." Gwaine smiled and looked at the blond haired knight. "Really? Well he must be a good guy then." Kyle smiled at Gwiane and turned to Merlin when he barked out a laugh. "Yeah all the taverns in Layton like him. I'm sure he keeps a lot of them running." All the knights laughed at this. "So just like Gwaine then." Leon said.

"Tell me" asked Gwiane. "Have you ever gotten Merlin drunk?" At this merlin buried his face in his hands and Matt, Kyle, and Caleb went into hysterics. "Oh yes. Usually the night ends up with the King yelling at us for getting him so drunk that he used his magic to turn all the cows pink or something." The Knights of the Round Table howled with laughter. Merlin was glad that the people he considers family were all able to get along. He needed to be distracted from the constant threat hanging over his head and the mass of bodies just a little while away. Percival, the ever-quite knight he is, was even joining in on the talk. "Merlin never drinks more then half a tankard when we all go out drinking. We though its because he's a light weight."

Mathew smiled at the display. He was constantly worried about what life Merlin was living when on the run. Now seeing him laughing with friends he is glad that Merlin came here of all places. "Oh yeah he is a light weight which makes drinking with him so much fun. We are usually still sober enough to enjoy his drunk antics." Merlin was bright red now. "I am not a light weight! I am quite strong and muscled. Just because I am not a living brick wall does not mean I'm a light weight!" The knights laughed at Merlin's pout. Yet Camelot's knights were thinking back. They could see it now. Merlin was quite strong. He never had trouble carrying weapons of armor.

Caleb clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "Yes you are. That's why your father cuts off your wine supply after two glasses during feasts." Merlin just huffed in annoyance at this. They all spent the rest of the night talking in till one by one they all turned in.

They woke up and headed back to Camelot. The group arrived by mid-day and was about to head to lunch when a bird landed on the steps in front of Merlin. Glancing at the people around him Merlin took the note that was attached to the messenger. Taking a deep breath he read it out loud.

"Found you! I will tell you never thought to look for you in the heart of Camelot though. Well see you soon. –Delta" Merlin stared at the note before ripping it up and turning back to the group. Mathew, Kyle and Caleb were standing straight a look of anger in their eyes. Those from Camelot looked fearful and curious. "Well." Sighed Merlin trying to act calm but he was panicking. He really didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him. "Guess you lot get to meet Delta. Can't say she the nicest person but she has a- charm to her. If you want to call it that." Everyone looked nervous yet the knights hid it well. Gwaine took a sip from his water skin that everyone knew was filled with mead and smiled. "Well I hope she's as fun as she seems."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin was on the training field looking at his knights train. It was three days ago that they got the letter that Delta had found him and it was bugging him that she hadn't tried anything yet. It was making him antsy. Everyday he was waiting for an army to come and attack but no word of on so far. "Come on Merlin you promised you would show us how you do with a sword today." yelled Gwaine from the field. Merlin rolled his eyes. Everyone was expecting to see him handle a sword as a prince not a farm boy. He jogged over to the rack of swords and grabbed one. He practiced a bit with Kyle and Caleb yesterday so he knew that he was ready. "All right I'm here witch one of you am I facing." All the knights looked at each other but were interrupted by Arthur.

"That would be me." He said in his most princely manor. Merlin smiled he was going to love this. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to show you up in front of your knights." Arthur laughed at that stamen. "Really _Mer_lin you think you can beat me?" Merlin looked at him and said in all seriousness. "Yes." Arthur swung his sword in a circle and watched merlin. He looked different in his armor, but oddly it worked on him. Merlin was the first to swing; Arthur blocked his blow by a few seconds. The knights were watching the fight intently. It went back and forth for a wile, Arthur striking Merlin, Merlin striking Arthur, in till Merlin landed one hard blow to Arthur's shield causing Arthur to stumble and fall back. Merlin pointed his sword at Arthur's chest. "Told you I could win you prat." Taking the hand that Merlin offered him Arthur laughed. "Well sorry if I thought my clumsy manservant wouldn't be able to hold his own against me."

Everyone laughed. "Is Merlin really clumsy or was that just an act?" Laughter died down at the thought of another part of merlin being a lie. Mathew just laughed. "Oh gods yes. Merlin is the most-clumsy person I have ever met. He was always tripping and dropping things. It made the visiting lords and ladies laugh when the prince would walk into a meeting and fall over his own feet." Smiles broke out on everyone's faces. "I'm not that bad." Grumbled an embarrassed Merlin. "Yes you are mate." Said Kyle clapping merlin good naturally on the shoulder.

Merlin felt himself hit the floor. A second later a sword had imbedded itself in the wood of the wall behind him. Jumping to his feet Merlin's eyes darted around for a sigh of danger. They landed on one of the new servants. Merlin didn't know the boy's name but the blond was sprawled out on the training field, arm outstretched like he was going to give someone something. Quickly the boy scurried to his feet. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to! Sorry Sir!" It took a minute for Merlin to realize he was talking to him. He forgot he was in armor and with other knights; he hadn't been called a title other then servant, warlock, or idiot for a long time. "I-Ummm. Oh, no it's fine. I fall all the time trying to get stuff to Arthur." The boy looked confused as to why a knight would be waiting on the King, but shrugged it off.

* * *

Later that night Merlin was wandering through the courtyard. It was just getting dark now. The evening was setting in, casting a purple glow over everything. Merlin loved this time of day everything was just so calm. He was watching a merchant pack away the last of his goods so they could be sold tomorrow. The guy was new, Merlin had never seen him in Camelot in till a few days ago but he seemed to be doing well. The middle-aged man dropped a role of fabric, the blue cloth rolled into the middle of the yard. Merlin smiled at the man and jogged over to pick it up for him.

Right when Merlin bent down there was a shout and he was talked of to the left. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and then looked at the body lying across his. "Ugh, gods Caleb what the hell was that for?" Caleb ran a hand through his brown hair and helped Merlin up. "THAT was saving your life." Merlin noticed the large pile of stone that use to be a statue was now lying where he stood only moments before. "Oh" he breathed out. "Well thanks for that." Caleb nodded and continues to check his prince over for any injuries. Merlin tried in vain to swat his hands away. "I'm fine really now stop fussing like a mother hen." Caleb rolled his eyes at his prince.

"Well you need to be more carful that is the second time today you almost got killed." Caleb said keeping in step with the raven-haired prince. "I'm fine that happens all the time. i almost die like eight times a week." Explained Merlin. Caleb nodded but something just wasn't sitting right in his gut.

* * *

The next morning Arthur was sitting in the council room thinking over what has happened the past few days. He knew about Merlin's magic and accepted it, but finding out Merlin was hiding something else hurt. He thought they were best friends. Merlin did explain why he hadn't told anyone which is why Arthur can't be mad at him. Sighing Arthur rested his chin on his hand and looked at the patrols reports he was suppose to be looking at. He really hoped Merlin and him could still be friends, Merlin was his best friend. Merlin was the first true friend Arthur ever had and because of that idiot he had four more good friends and the wife of his dreams.

Arthur heard vices coming from the hallway and strained his ear to listen. He couldn't tell who it was and the voices were muffled but he did manage to make out some of the words said. "Delta is getting impatient." A deep voice said in a hushed tone. "Tell her we're trying. He's not that easy to kill." A second equally quite voice spoke up. A third voice, this one belonging to a girl broke in. "Well she doesn't care. She wants him dead soon, that's the whole reason she sent us all undercover in this stupid kingdom. To kill the prince."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I had a lot to do with school. The chapters on the shorter side but I really wanted to get something up for you guys. So thanks so much for liking and commenting. I'm so glade you guys like the story so far. So here you go!**

* * *

Arthur stood staring at the door for a few moments in till he was sure the assassins had past, then he slipped out of the room and ran to where he hoped his knights would be. He had told them to practice with Merlin's knights, that still sounded so weird, and he really hoped they actually listened to him this time. Running to the training field he was the group of knights and secret prince standing by the rack of swords. Gwaine noticed him first. "Hey Princess! What's the rush? Late to the ball?" Choosing to ignore him Arthur took a deep breath in, before letting it out again. "I heard some new servants talking. Delta seems to not be going for the kill herself but has spies in Camelot trying to kill you."

"Well here I thought I was just having a really bad week." Merlin couldn't help himself. He started laughing a little. Everyone looked at him like he lost his mind. "What is so funny about that Sire?" Matt knew his prince was not exactly the sanest person but laughing when there is assassins at every corner, that was new. Merlin just rolled his eyes at the dumbfounded expressions on his friends. "Really? Ever since I came to Camelot threats have been hanging over me everyday. Really if I had to list every time I almost dies we would be here for the next decade."

Kyle's mouth opened and shut a few times. Jeez how much danger was his prince in? "Really? Everyday?" Caleb voiced Kyle's thoughts. Merlin just shrugged and clasped his hands together. "Well alright then. We just need to make sure I'm never left alone and try to catch the assassins before they get me." "Can't we just investigate every new comer to the city and find them before they have an opportunity to strike?" Gwiane asked. He did not like the thought of his first real friends being in danger. Arthur shook his head. "No. For once I actually agree with the idiot. If we act like we know something's up then Merlin is in more danger."

All the knights could see what Arthur was getting at so they nodded in agreement. Gwaine threw an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Well I think Kyle and I should take first Merlin watch and bring him to the tavern." Caleb swore Kyle's face was going to split in two from the huge smile he had on his face. "The tavern? How is the tavern going to help protect me?" asked Merlin. "It just will. Trust me. When have I strayed you wrong my friend?" Gwaine asked flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Merlin couldn't help but laugh at Gwaine's small "shut up". "Anyway I need to finish some chores before we go." At Gwiane's pout, though he denies that he does pout every time one of the knights of Merlin calls him out on it, Merlin sighed. "It's only polishing his sword. It will be done in no times. We just need to stop off at the armory so I can do it, then the tavern ok?" Gwaine and Kyle nodded enthusiastically.

Arthur and the rest of the knights sighed knowing they would never be able to stop Gwaine and Kyle once they got their mind set on the tavern. "Just-Keep him safe ok?" Without looking back Gwaine yelled over his shoulder. "I knew you cared princess!" The remaining seven knights all agreed to head back to Arthur's chambers to discuss everything in private. They all hurried through the halls, nodding at the passing Lords and Ladies, trying not to let on that something was bugging the knights. Arthur held up a hand to still the group behind him when he heard whispering coming from one of the scarcely used corridors.

The knights halted and strained their ears to hear the voices. "Did you do it?" A hushed male voice asked sharply. "Yes! I'm not an idiot. Everything is set up in the armory. The next time the prince enters the doors will seal allowing Delta to appear and do what she wants with him." A female voice shot back. All knights stilled. Merlin, was the only thoughts going through their heads. A second male voice spoke up. "Our punishment for failing her time and time again has been merciful so far, but if this fails we wont even have time to take a last breath before its off with our heads." "We know!" the girl snapped, a hint of fear underlining her shot heated response. "She has expressed how she didn't want to have to come do it herself but we gave her no choice. If this fails we are done for."

If the voices said anything else the group of knights didn't hear it. They ran to the armory hoping that they weren't to late.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin, Gwaine and Kyle were turning the corner of the stone hallway. "Really why can't you just do that later?" whined Kyle. Merlin just rolled his eyes. "Because I want to just get it done. It wont take long." Gwaine and Kyle just pouted and followed the prince. Merlin got one step into the room when the doors slammed shut. He spun around and stared at the wood doors. He could hear Gwiane and Kyle pounding on the door. Merlin felt someone behind him and slowly turned. Standing there was a woman with pale skin and dark brown, almost black, hair. "Delta." Merlin sneered. She just stepped forward, he ruby lips upturning into a smirk.

She oozed overconfidence and dark magic, it made Merlin's skin crawl. "Well long time no see Merlin." Delta's voice was calm. "Not long enough." Merlin mumbled under his breath. Delta sneered at him. "Really do you know how hard it was to find you? I would never of thought you would come to the land of people who kill you in an instant, much less serve one." Merlin knew that Arthur had grown up hating magic but he was different now. Arthur accepted him and saw that magic wasn't all bad. "Arthur has changed. He knows about my magic and excepts it." Delta laughed. "Really, lets see how he likes you magic when it's under my control." Before Merlin could think she threw a fireball at him. It was similar to the one Nimueh threw at him on the Island of the Blest.

Merlin stifled a shout as his back connected with the wall behind him. He slid to the floor and watched as Delta stared in confusion at him. He slowly dragged himself up. "What didn't expect me to live? I'll have you know that when Nimueh did that to me, I blew her up." Merlin's had flew in front of her and without casting a spell he flung Delta to the other side of the room.

Arthur and the knights almost crashed into Gwiane and Kyle when the got to the armory. "Where is he?" Shouted Arthur. He was answered when a loud crash sounded from the room. There was another one after that. All the knights tried in vain to get the door open. Their shouts were drowned out by the magic fight within. Finally everything went silent and they heard the clunk of locks being unlocked. Quickly they pushed into the room not even caring that it still might be dangerous. "Merlin are you alrigh-" Caleb's voice stopped when he saw Delta standing in the middle of the room smirking.

"Delta." Growled the dark haired knight. He took out his sword and started advancing on the witch. Caleb knew the others were following his example. They all stopped when Delta put a hand up. "Now, is that anyway to greet a lady?" Arthur stepped up. He was worried that they saw no Merlin. "Where is he?" Delta turned he head and called for Merlin. The group of knights watching in horror as Merlin walked over from behind some over turned tables. His stare was empty and he was walking straight and precise, not the clumsy walk Arthur knew. Percival was first to speak. "What did you do to him?"

Delta ran a delicate hand threw Merlin's soft raven black hair. "Noting really. Just when I saw that he was pretty hard to kill I- improvised. Merlin's mind is a little dormant at the moment, I run the show now." Delta then snapped her fingers and looked at the knights. "Merlin tie them up why I go get the queen to join our little party hum." With that Delta walked out the door and slammed it behind her. "Arthur went to go after her, to stop her from getting to Gwen, but he also wanted to help Merlin. It seemed like Merlin made to choice for him because he was thrown against a wall before he could take a step.

Ropes were tying around his wrists and ankles like they had a mind of their own. Arthur could see the same thing happening to the others. They were all against the wall opposite the door in a row. Gwiane looked at his friend. He swore he was going to kill that Delta for doing this to his best friend. "Merlin, mate, come on its us. Delta can't control you like that, fight it Merlin." When Merlin just turned away, his stare still hollow, Gwiane sighed. He didn't know why he expected that to work so easily but he hopped it would have. The doors opened again reveling Delta and the Queen. "She was much to easy to get to. You guards are so easy to distract I find it hard to believe you only fell twice." Delta forced Gwen into a sitting position like everyone else and ropes found their way around the Queen's wrists and ankles.

Gwen was scared and the knights hated to see her like that. "Merlin please." Gwen begged. She was strong everyone knew that but her heart was braking to see her friend under someone else's control. "He can't hear you. Really if I knew taking control of him was this easy I would have done it years ago!" Delta exclaimed. She sat on a chair that she turned right side up. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "What ever shall I do with you? There are so many possibilities. I could easily take over this place and use it to destroy Layton, or I could just destroy Camelot and tae over Layton. Oh the possibilities!"

Gwiane thought that if Delta wasn't some crazy evil witch who had control of his best friend and could destroy everyone if she wanted, he would of loved to get a drink with her. Right now though, he wanted to run her through with his sword. "Merlin come on. Don't let that crazy control you. You can fight this." Mathew pleaded with his childhood friend, his prince. Delta spoke to no one in particular. "I think- I think we should take out the king. Sounds like the best plan. I mean a kingdom without a king, very easy to take over." Everyone panicked. "You heard me Merlin. Lights out for King Arthur." Everyone shouted in unison as Merlin raised his hand at Arthur.


End file.
